Addiction
by corgi101
Summary: "Why the hell would you do this?" He sounded angrier then usual. "Because it's funny, and because #Piglox," The Bulgarian replied, a laugh escaping his lips. The teen growled in frustration, but fell to his knees. "You've given me the worst addiction!" He snapped. "No, i can think of more addictions worse then yours," The Bulgarian replied. (WARNING: Force-Feeding and weight gain)


Chapter 1

Bodil slowly leaned back stretching. His face was pulled back into a smile as he was unusually happy on this morning. He got up from his chair and walked towards a bookshelf.

The trolling Minecraftian took out a book and took the ink and quill he always had set atop the shelf.

"Hmm, creativity," he said in his thick Bulgarian accent. Bodil began to brainstorm ideas for his next big trolling scheme. He drew pictures (which weren't very good,) and wrote down random notes.

Finally an idea struck him after an hour of empty thoughts that wouldn't fit together. A laugh escaped his lips as he began to work out the whole concept of the plan. Another laugh followed, then another and another, until he was laughing his head off.

"Oh yes, this will work, I'm sure of it," Bodil giggled. He began to work out all the details.

Finally the troll plan was complete. The whole thing was twisted and disgusting in it's own way. The troll loved every bit of it.

He practiced it on different animals and it worked perfectly each time. Pride surged through him as he went back inside. He laid the book out for the ink to dry while he put the quill and ink away.

Finally the troll got to test his new creation.

He was in a map with his friends, Simon, Ghost, and Deadlox. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. They all began laughing and pushing each other off platforms.

Bodil lagged behind a bit more, picking out his prey. Ghost would be a fighter, but it would be hilarious to see him rage at the plan. Simon...well... Simon was just too soft. He wouldn't last a minute into it. Ty would fight, but he wouldn't be that hard to handle due to the fact he was thinner then Ghost. He was also more human then Ghost, making him more suitable.

"Come on Bodil! Catch up!" Simon called over to the slow paced Bulgarian. He got the look on Bodil's face and got it, grinning.

"You're planning something aren't you?" Simon asked.

"How did you know?" Bodil asked.

"You're looking more subtle then usual," Simon replied with a laugh. Bodil smiled. He went over his options.

_Ghost or Deadlox, Ghost or Deadlox, Ghost or Deadlox._ Bodil thought. Ghost screeched somewhere up head, earning a laugh from Deadlox. Simon joined in.

Finally the Bulgarian caught up with the laughing trio, laughing as well. But it wasn't towards his friends; it was towards his next few actions.

"Slash gamemode one," he whispered. Casually Bodil walked up to Deadlox, a plan look on his face. From doing this for so many years, he had learned to deadpan his expression.

Simon looked back at him with a grin and kept going.

"Deadlox, mind if we talk?" Bodil asked.

"Sure man, what's up?" Deadlox asked.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private?" He asked, seeing Ghost and Simon not to far away. Deadlox nodded and led the way towards a spot on the ground.

"You guys can keep going," he called towards Simon and Ghost, who were stopped. Ghost gave a nod and kept going, followed by Simon.

"So, what's up?" Deadlox asked, turning to face Bodil.

"So, um, I've been thinking about this the whole morning," Bodil started. He casually slipped both hands into his pockets, which has an assortment of blocks in them. He grabbed the one(s) he needed and kept going.

"And I just wanted to get my thoughts out on it, you know. It kept clouding my mind during the parts of the course we did," Bodil said plainly. He saw Deadlox grow uneasy, probably from what he was going to do. But the thing of it is, the Bulgarian wasn't going to say anything. He was just going to troll the teen...in a disgusting manor.

"And what is it you were thinking about?" Deadlox asked.

"This."

**(FML)**

"Wha-"

Before the teen could finish the Bulgarian had him pinned, laughing like a mad man.

"Bodil what the fu-"

He stopped when the Bulgarian shoved a steak into his mouth. The teen couldn't do anything but swallow, it being to big to spit out.

"Bodil what the fuck?" Deadlox asked, starting to fight now.

"Shh, there are children watching **(DONT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL)**," Bodil whispered. He took another steak and shoved it into the teen's mouth.

The teen began coughing, but it was muffled due to the food in his mouth.

"Didn't you learn manners? Chew with you mouth closed!" Bodil said. Deadlox obeyed, chewing and swallowing.

"Dude can you stop now? I'm full," he asked.

"I thought teens had fast metabolisms," Bodil said.

"Well yeah but-" the teen stopped as Bodil shoved cooked pork into his mouth.

"Eat it," Bodil commanded. He saw the teen's jaw move as he swallowed it. Then before the teen could speak again he stuffed bread into his mouth. The teen forcefully swallowed, groaning as his stomach protested.

"Chew before you swallow or you'll choke," Bodil stated. He took out a cooked fish and fed it to the teen, who fought furiously. The teen began to chew, the fish tasting like rubber as it had come from a creative inventory.

Wait, can't I go into creative mode? Deadlox thought. He quickly swallowed the fish and began to shout a command.

"Slash gamemo-"

Suddenly a warm liquid flooded into his mouth.

"Slash de-op Deadlox," Bodil said while the teen swallowed the liquid he was force-feeding him.

The teen felt weak as he said so, seeing his op powers had vanished. He felt his stomach begin to tighten a little bit, seeing his midsection was getting bigger.

After finishing the tan liquid the teen moaned, feeling stuffed.

"Bodil...stop...please..." He begged, feeling sick from the large intake of food.

"Not yet, you're not even close to being done Deadlox!" Bodil laughed. The teen's eyes widened, seeing his friend was insane.

_How am I gonna get through this?_ He asked himself. Before his train of thought could continue his mouth was yet again stuffed with with a watery tasting food. It tasted bland, and was utterly disgusting.

He swallowed it finally, burping afterwards. Bodil showed no disgust though.

"Bodil you're making me overweight stop," Deadlox pleaded. His stomach was even bigger now, shrieking at him to stop eating.

"Fine, one more then I'll move on to dessert," Bodil answered. The teen began to struggle again, wanting it to end now. But it didn't. It got worse.

As Bodil began to stuff him again, he moaned, feeling his stomach sending him signals to stop. Finally after six more food items (a whole cake included), the teen was moaning, clutching his distended stomach in pain and discomfort.

"Here this'll help you wash it down," Bodil said, making the teen drink a bucket of milk.

He coughed when he finished, and Bodil finally let go of him. The teen curled up and caressed his oversized midsection. The pain was unbearable. He stood up and hear the contents of his stomach swish.

"That's disgusting!" Bodil began laughing, while Deadlox tried sucking in his new growth, completely embarrassed.

Upon sucking it in, he still had a small bump under his shirt.

"I hate you so-" the teen stopped to hiccup. "Much Bodil,"

Bodil smirked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's overweight here," Bodil said back. Deadlox growled and stumbled forward, forgetting to suck in his gut.

"Can you op me now?" Deadlox asked, turning and facing the laughing Bulgarian.

"Sure, slash op Deadlox," Bodil said.

"Slash tp Deadlox ghosteez," he shouted.

The teen was taken to the place of Ghost, who thankfully was on a platform.

"Shit! Oh, there you guys are!" Ghost said. Deadlox sucked in his gut and nodded.

"Eh, Bodil should be coming soon," Deadlox said.

"Eh, Deadlox," Ghost said unsteadily.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you, eh, put on weight?" Ghost asked. Deadlox shook his head vigorously.

"No! I always looked this big," Deadlox replied. He kept his stomach in, obviously embarrassed.

"You sure dude?" Ghost asked. Simon wasn't doing anything, but it was easy to tell he was holding back the giggles.

"Stop sucking it in Deadlox," Simon said.

"I'm not sucking it in!" Deadlox objected. But he ended up letting his stomach out, causing it to bulge. Simon bursted into tears and Ghost's jaw dropped.

Deadlox's cheeks turned red as he saw his stomach.

Damn it! Damn it! Fuck my life! Deadlox growled in his mind. He sucked in his stomach again, and stormed past the both of them. Little did they see were the tears rolling down his cheeks. The embarrassment was killing him.

"Can we just continue?" Deadlox asked. Simon nodded and Ghost just stood there. Simon kept laughing out loud.

Bodil finally caught up and joined Simon in laughing.

"Deadlox is hungry again," Bodil teased, taking out a piece of melon.

"No! Please! Please don't make me eat anymore!" Deadlox begged. He began picking up pace, until he came to a jump. He stopped dead, took a breath in and jumped. He grabbed the edge, but his weight made him heavier to pull up.

"Damn it..." He growled, grabbing the other edge. He began to pull himself up, but it was like he was lifting a block of bricks.

Finally getting on platform he felt breathless. He felt swooshes of air pass him and saw his friends passing him.

He looked up and saw them countless blocks ahead.

"Oh god..." He muttered, seeing it was going to be a long way.

Finally the four finished the map. Deadlox was tired and breathless by the end, sweating more then he normally did.

"Thanks for the weight Bodil," Deadlox snapped. Bodil began to howl in laughter.

"Yeah, don't mention it," Bodil replied, still laughing. Deadlox turned and parted ways with the group. He stormed towards his house and opened the door.

"Fucking Bodil," Deadlox growled. He slammed the door behind himself and grabbed a mirror. He stared into it, looking at his profile. He then zoomed out and gasped.

"Shit..." He whispered. His stomach was distended past his waistline, but still underneath his shirt.

"Ok...ok...I'm gonna work out...tomorrow," Deadlox decided. He didn't need to do it just now. The teen checked the time.

"It's kinda late...I should probably sleep, and digest this food," he muttered. He slunk down towards his bedroom and fell onto his bed. He curled up and fell asleep.

**A/N FMLFMLFMLFMLFMLFMLFMLFMLFML**

**I AM GOING TO JAIL FOR THIS**

**CROW, IF I DON'T COME BACK, TELL MY MOTHER I LOVE HER**

***Jumps into an ocean filled with sharks*******

**Crow: "o k"**

**And EWC, Before you ask, no, it's not. **


End file.
